


My Brother's Keeper

by noonesson



Category: Halloween Movies - All Media Types
Genre: Character Study, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Sibling Rivalry, understatement of the year
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-08-17 11:31:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16515602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noonesson/pseuds/noonesson
Summary: Exhaustion clung to her like a living second skin, sinking a thousand teeth into her every pore and draining her until she was a husk of who she could have been, nothing left but the shape of a human being.





	My Brother's Keeper

She was so tired.

Exhaustion clung to her like a living second skin, sinking a thousand teeth into her every pore and draining her until she was a husk of who she could have been, nothing left but the shape of a human being.

In front of her, her brother stirred. A hulking brute, his massive size laughably dwarfing the chair he was tied to. She eyed the ropes that were tightly wrapped around his shoulders, his neck, his arms. They were more for her peace of mind than they were for his containment. She had seen him rip through wood and stone like it was nothing, had watched in terror as bullets tore through him and yet only brought him to a momentary stagger. The idea that thin strips of rope could even remotely slow him down was more than laughable. He probably wouldn’t even notice they were there. 

His head rolled back slightly. 

Dark eyes peered at her behind a crinkled, orange mask, just barely visible beyond the messy mop of stringy, unwashed brown hair. 

A lump lodged firmly in her throat. she forced herself to swallow it down, to calm the rapid beating of her heart. 

Carefully, she knelt next to him. His stench hit her like a freight train, an ungodly miasma of rotten copper that made the bile rising against her tongue taste somewhat okay. 

Breathe Laurie, she told herself. Breathe.

The storage unit rattled with the force of a passing train, and she nearly tumbled to the side. Michael’s shape remained stock still. His eyes stayed trained on her. Vacant windows. Black. Empty. No one home.

Her breath was coming out in stuttered puffs. She never thought it could hurt to breathe, but each gulp of air was like swallowing a handful of needles. Her heart pounded rapidly, loudly. All she could hear was the blood thrumming in her temples, in her ears. 

Breathe Laurie. Breathe.

Slowly, she lifted a shaking hand towards him. She was so small compared to him, a paper mache doll that he could snap in half without a thought. She thought of the many times she’d seen him do just that, and shuddered.

But he did nothing, said nothing. Just watched her like a docile little lamb.

Watched her with those eyes. Blank. Vacant. Empty. 

Her fingertips brushed against the nape of his neck, and he immediately stiffened. Her breath hitched. The paranoia was bubbling angrily inside her, white-hot anxiety that threatened to make her gag on her own spit. This is where he suddenly burst through his bonds and threw her across the room. This is the part where he grabbed her by the hair and bashed her face against the wall until there was little left of her but a smear of blood. This is where Laurie pays for her stupidity, her arrogance–

Her fingers curled around his neck, and the giant leaned into her touch with a grunt. His massive shoulders relaxed, and those horrible demon eyes fluttered to a close.

A sudden silence descends upon them. A beat. Then two. Then three.

Something warm bubbled inside her, so different from the cold pricks of terror and horror that lived inside her for so long. It was comforting, joyful, and it sickened her to her core.

But she couldn’t help but relish in it. 

Her psychotic behemoth of a brother was killer, but nothing more. He was human. He had a weakness.

It was her.

He leaned further into her touch, and Laurie’s rabid joy soured into a sickness.

She was so tired.

**Author's Note:**

> I love the Halloween movies, and I know I'd be eaten alive if I said this out loud, but the 2007 remake is one of my favorites. Like. GIRL.


End file.
